Father of God
by dukefan01
Summary: Shanks and his crew see the new bounties for the Straw Hat pirates, and Yasopp see's a very important one.


The Red haired pirates were in a celebratory mood, drinking and signing on the little island they were camping on. Benn Beckman came back to the center of the party, having left to receive the daily newspaper from the sea gulls. He smiled at Shanks, putting down the newspaper to lite a cigarette, then picking it back up. "Hey Captain, some new bounties came out today." he said. Shanks gave him a curious look of mild interest. Most of the crew looked over in curiosity too.

"Oh, anyone interesting?" he asked. Benn grinned.

"It appears Luffy got into trouble again. This time he defeated Doflamingo, the former warlord." he said. Shanks burst out laughing hysterically as Benn turned the first wanted poster around so everyone could see the 500,000,000 beri bounty on the rubber boy's head. The crew all cheered in joy. Most of them had known Luffy, and those who didn't had heard many stories from the veterans of the crew.

"That boy's causing all kinds of trouble." Lucky Roo said, as he tore a bite of meat from his plate. Yasopp laughed too.

"It seems it's not just Luffy, all of his crew's bounties have gone up too." Benn said. He turned around the next wanted poster. "Pirate Hunter Zoro worth 320,000,000 beri." he read. The others looked mildly impressed.

"That's the kid Mihawk is keeping tabs on isn't it?" Shanks asked. Benn nodded.

"Seems Mihawk thinks he's a good swordsman." Benn agreed. The others were shocked. Mihawk doesn't normally like anyone. "Then Cat Burglar Nami, 66,000,000 beri." he said, turning around her picture.

"Wow, she's pretty. Luffy is a lucky kid." one of the men cheered. Shanks laughed as he poured another drink. This was great, Luffy's crew sure was getting stronger.

"Then Demon Child Robin, 130,000,000 beri." he said, turning around Robin's picture.

"She's pretty too, damn it Luffy." another man said.

"That girl is the one who the world government is after isn't she?" Yasopp asked. Benn nodded.

"She's a survivor of Ohara." he explained. Shanks nodded. It wasn't really anything to worry about though. Luffy would be able to handle it, else she wouldn't still be on his crew. "Next, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, 100 beri." Benn turned around his poster.

"Is that a pet?" Lucky Roo asked as a few others laughed. Shanks chuckled.

"Knowing Luffy, it isn't." he said. Luffy had a habit of attracting strange and talented people. Mihawk's interest in Zoro, and Nico Robin were proof enough of that. He was sure they were all extremely talented. Especially after Luffy's boasts as a child. Benn nodded and turned around the next poster.

"Cyborg Franky, 94,000,000." he said. The crew now looked impressed again.

"He looks different, but I guess they all do after two years." Yasopp said. Benn nodded and turned the next poster.

"Soul King Brook, 83,000,000 beri." he said. Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Hey, it's that famous singer. He took the world by storm for two years." one said.

"I guess Luffy wanted a musician too." another laughed. Shanks felt a swell of pride at these bounties. Luffy was getting a very strong crew indeed.

"It appears they finally have a photo of Black Leg Sanji, 177,000,000 beri." Benn said, turning around Sanji's. At this Shanks felt a little unease. The poster said 'only alive'. That couldn't be good. What misfortune did this black leg fellow bring. However he assumed it was something Luffy would be able to handle as well and not worth worrying about. Benn then paused.

"What's going on Benn?" asked Lucky Roo, seeing that Benn was staring intently at the last poster. Benn then looked up, the biggest grin on his face they had seen in a while.

"Hey Yasopp, what was the name of the last member of the Strawhats?" he asked. He knew very well Yasopp had kept an eye on that one.

"Sniper King." Yasopp bristled. Yasopp was a first rate sniper and did not like some little upstart with a mask taking the title of 'King of the snipers' when he knew that that crew hadn't even made it to the New World yet. Benn loved to tease him about it too.

"It seems Sniper King's real name and picture have finally been shown. He has a new nickname too." he said, but he didn't turn around the poster. The crew were on the edge of their seats, curious now. They knew Benn was holding out on them for a reason and they wanted to know what it was.

"Come on Benn, I want to see." Shanks pouted. Benn nodded and turned the poster around. Shanks, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp stared at it like their eyes were going to pop out. "God Usopp, 200,000,000 beri." he said. Shanks and Lucky Roo both turned huge grins to Yasopp. Yasopp meanwhile took the wanted poster, staring at it.

"Uhm... do you know that guy Yasopp?" a nearby crew member asked. Shanks poured another drink.

"Luffy always said he'd gather a crew stronger than ours." he said, handing it to Yasopp. Yasopp nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes he did. I wonder, does this mean he doesn't hate me, or did he set out to see to fight me?" Yasopp asked. Shanks grinned.

"I doubt he hates you, but he will be fighting us. After all, Luffy is going to challenge us to see who has the better crew. I'm starting to think it might be him though." Shanks laughed.

"They always said the generation that follows is better than the one before." Benn said. Yasopp nodded.

"I'm just glad he's well." he said. The others looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" one asked. Benn flicked the ashes from his cigarette.

"Yasopp is the father of God." he said with a smile. The men all looked stunned. Shanks then stood up.

"Well men, let's party!" he yelled. Cheers suddenly erupted as they began to toast Luffy and Usopp.

 **I really want to see how Yasopp reacts to his son being a pirate, with Luffy, having such a high bounty, being called 'God', and everything else. Anyway, I don't own One Piece of course, and it all belongs to Oda. I just want to see him draw Yasopp and the others soon.**


End file.
